Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time
Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time is a 2003 American animated film about a crime-fighting high-school cheerleader who battles a band of four time-traveling criminals. The film was directed by Steve Loter for the Disney Channel. It contains elements of action, comedy, and science fiction, and was created with a mix of traditional and computer-generated animation. This is the first feature-length film based on the Kim Possible animated television series, followed by Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama in 2005. Synopsis Kim Possible is a high-school cheerleader and world-famous crimefighter, and Ron Stoppable is her faithful sidekick. Ron has a pet naked mole rat named Rufus. The film begins at the start of a new school year, when Ron and his family move to Norway, and the villains Dr. Drakken, Shego, Duff Killigan, and Monkey Fist team up to steal the Time Monkey, a small statuette used to travel through time. With help from her computer guru Wade and her friend Monique, Kim follows the villains to Australia as they steal the body and head of the Tempus Simia, or "Time Monkey", but the villains connect the head to the body inside the Time Monkey's temple in Africa, and they escape through the resulting time portal. Shortly afterward, Kim is visited by a large talking mole rat from the future, a descendent of Rufus named Rufus 3000, who gives Kim a time-travel device and explains that "The Supreme One" is preparing to take over the world. Meanwhile, Drakken uses a Juvinator on himself, Killigan, and Monkey Fist turn themselves into little children and travel back in time to Kim's first day in preschool in order to discourage her from becoming a crimefighter. Posing as her schoolmates, the villains try to bully the four-year-old Kim, but she defeats them and makes friends with Ron, and the high-school-age Kim arrives to fight Shego, who has been observing her accomplices. With their preschool plot foiled, the villains turn back into adults and escape forward in time, to a day when Kim and Ron are middle-school teenagers. When a billionaire traps himself in the web of deadly laser beams that guard his vault, his security expert accidentally contacts Kim through her new baby-sitting website, so, after a neighbor drives Kim and Ron to the billionaire's mansion, Kim uses her cheerleading gymnastic skills to jump through the laser beams and save the billionaire. Monkey Fist goes into the past and retrieves a huge rock gorilla, which attacks Kim, but high-school-age Kim and Ron appear, and high-school Ron destroys the rock gorilla by accidentally activating the security lasers. As police officers arrest Drakken, Killigan, and Monkey Fist, Shego escapes with the Time Monkey into the future, where she will take over the world and become The Supreme One. High-school Kim and Ron follow her, along with Rufus and Rufus 3000. In the future, Shego has become dictator of the world and made everyone her slaves. Kim and Ron are captured and sent to their old high school to be brainwashed, but they are rescued by Kim's twin brothers Tim and Jim, along with Rufus 3000 and an army of naked mole rats. The twins take Kim and Ron to the secret headquarters of the political resistance movement, whose leader is Wade, and Kim, Ron, Wade, the twins, and all of the Rufuses sneak into Shego's castle, where they fight their way past the villains and an army of monkeys to the room where Shego keeps the Time Monkey. After capturing Kim and her friends, Shego explains that she separated Kim and Ron by making money in the 1990s stock-market boom, buying the company that Ron's mother worked for, and having her transferred to Norway. Keeping Kim and Ron apart enabled her to take over the world. In his anger at having to live in Norway and the destruction of his favorite nacho restaurant, Ron throws Drakken across the room. The twins break out of their chains, the pillars that hold up the palace ceiling collapse, and the Time Monkey falls to the floor and breaks, undoing all the effects of Shego's time travel. This causes Kim, Ron, and Rufus to float through a time portal and travel back to the first scene of the film, at the end of their first school day. At the moment when the first time disturbance occurred, a wave of time distortion washes over Kim and Ron, and when the moment has passed, the world has been restored to its original state and the two teens have lost all memory of the film's events, except that Ron knows he hates meat cakes, which he was forced to eat in Norway. Video releases VHS * Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time (movie version) DVD * Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time (movie version) * Kim Possible: The Complete Second Season (episodic version) Cast *'Christy Carlson Romano' as Kimberly Ann "Kim" Possible, the titular protagonist. *'Will Friedle' as Ronald "Ron" Stoppable, the deuteragonist *'Dakota Fanning' as Preschool Kim *'Harrison Fahn' as Preschool Ron *'Nancy Cartwright' as Rufus, the tritagonist. *'Michael Dorn' as Rufus 3000, a hyper-evolved futuristic descendent of Rufus. *'Tahj Mowry' as Wade *'Michael Clarke Duncan' as Adult Wade *'Nicole Sullivan' as Shego, the hidden main antagonist. In the future, she rules the world. *'John DiMaggio' as Dr. Drakken, the secondary antagonist. He becomes Shego's slave in the future. *'Tom Kane' as Monkey Fist *'Brian George' as Duff Killigan *'Gary Cole' as Dr. James Timothy Possible *'Jean Smart' as Dr. Ann Possible *'Shaun Fleming' as Jim and Tim Possible *'Freddie Prinze Jr'. as Adult Jim and Adult Tim Possible *'Raven-Symoné' as Monique *'Vivica A. Fox' as Adult Monique *'Kirsten Storms' as Bonnie Rockwaller *'Kelly Ripa' as Adult Bonnie Rockwaller, one of Shego's minions. Category:Kim Possible episodes Category:2003 films Category:Disney Channel Original Movies Category:Films based on television shows Category:Animated films Category:Films Category:Multi-part episodes Category:Disney films Category:Television specials